Mentira piadosa
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Mio invita a su novia Ritsu a pasar la noche en su casa, pero ¿podrá pasar algo estando los padres de Mio en la casa?


**_Disclaimer_**:_ K-ON! emmm... No, estoy segura que no me pertenece._

**N/A: Este Fic esta definitiva y completamente dedicado a Tainaka Ritsu por el día de su cumpleaños.**

**Mentira piadosa**

Una chica se estaba lavando los dientes frente al espejo del baño.

'_Este sí que ha sido un gran año… no me ha ido mal en el colegio, en el club hemos sacado nuevas canciones y… Mio y yo estamos juntas como pareja… ¿Quién iba a pensar que se sentía de igual manera que yo? Siempre pensé que me veía solo como su amiga… parece que me equivoque jijijij!'_ – Era lo que pensaba Tainaka Ritsu _– 'Lo mejor es que hoy me invito a pasar la noche con ella__.__'_

Ritsu se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de Mio. Sabía que no podía pasar nada porque los padres de su novia estarían en casa, pero eso no importaba. El solo hecho de poder dormir junto a ella la hacía feliz.

"Mmm… veamos… ¿Qué necesito llevar? Mi cepillo, listo. Una muda de ropa interior, listo. Pijamas, listo. ¿Debería llevar alguna golosina? ¿Qué tal si hecho esta caja de Pocky? A Mio le encanta el Pocky… bueno a mí también, además podríamos jugar un poco con el…" – Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara al imaginarse a ella y su novia jugando con el dulce. "Sabría mucho mejor si lo saco de los labios de Mio… aunque no sé si querrá hacerlo, es tan tímida, seguramente me llamara pervertida y me golpeara… Ah bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus golpes así que no pierdo nada con intentarlo."

Agarró la caja de Pocky que tenía en su velador y los metió en su mochila.

"Hey Onee-chan!"

Escuchó que Satoshi le hablaba fuera de la puerta de su pieza.

"¿Qué sucede Satoshi?"

"¿Te das cuenta que todo este rato has estado hablando en voz alta verdad? Incluso la parte del Pocky."

A Ritsu se le subió la sangre a la cara de la vergüenza.

"Oee! No andes escuchando tras la puerta."

"Yo no estaba escuchando. Solo pasaba y te escuche."

"Como sea, ve a tu cuarto."

"Hai, hai."

Sintió como Satoshi se iba a su cuarto riendo y eso la hizo ponerse más roja aún.

'_Ah! Maldición justo tuvo que escuchar eso… Bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Terminare de alistar mis cosas y me iré a la casa de Mio.'_

Tomó su mochila y la puso en su hombro, luego bajo la escalera. Sus padres estaban en la sala de estar.

"Bueno, me voy."

"Que te vaya bien." – dijeron sus padres a la vez.

'_Ah! Se siente bien caminar a esta hora por la calle… casi no anda gente, no hay autos, el cielo está despejado y no hace frio ni calor… es perfecto.' _

Iba tranquilamente camino a la casa de Mio. Sus casas quedaban a 10 minutos la una de la otra, así que realmente no era una gran caminata.

**Ding Dong**

Ritsu tocó el timbre de la casa de los Akiyama. Al instante su novia abrió la puerta.

"Ritsu."

"¿Esperabas a alguien más Mio-chuan?" – preguntó burlona.

"¿Q-que? Por supuesto que no."

Mio se hizo a un lado para que Ritsu pudiera entrar. Está inspecciono a todos lados con la vista.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Ellos… están en su habitación, estaban cansados así que se acostaron temprano."

"Ya veo."

"Vamos." - Mio tomo a su novia de la mano y la guía hasta su alcoba. Al entrar lo primero que hizo Ritsu fue arrojar su mochila lejos y tirarse de cara a la cama.

"Me encanta tu cama." – agarró la almohada y la acercó para olfatearla- "sobre todo porque tiene tu esencia impregnada."

"Bakka. No digas cosas como esas."

"Pero es la verdad."

"aun…"

"Mmm…" – se le quedó viendo, luego se sentó en la cama y palmeo su lado indicándole a Mio que se sentara junto a ella. La morena hizo como le pidieron.

"Es solo que me encantas… ¿está mal decirle eso a tu novia?" – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos en un susurro audible solo para Mio – "¿Está mal que sienta todo lo que siento por ti?"

"Po-por supuesto que no…" – estaba nerviosa. A pesar de que eran novias desde de hace seis meses y se habían besado y echo algunas otras cosas, cada vez que tenía a Ritsu así de cerca su corazón se aceleraba y no podía evitar las cosquillas en su estómago. No es como si quisiera dejar de sentirlas tampoco, le gustaba la sensación, esa sensación que solo Ritsu podía provocar en ella – "…Estaría mal que siendo mi novia no lo sintieras." – terminó por decir.

"Mmm…" – replicó mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Acercó su cara al oído de Mio y Susurro – "¿te das cuenta que me haces decir cosas cursi?"

Mio sintió el aliento cálido de Ritsu en su oreja y de alguna manera esa calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Ritsu se acercó al cuello de la morena y le dio un beso, solo un pequeño roce de sus labios, pero solo eso basto para que Mio sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

"Ritsu…" –suspiró.

"Además… ¿es esa manera de saludar a tu novia? Ni siquiera me diste un beso…" – decía esto mientras subía rozando con sus labios la piel de Mio hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y se detuvo ahí, a medio centímetro de su boca – "Así que… ¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"Supongo… que tienes razón." – giro un poco su cara y capturó los labios de Ritsu. Suave al principio, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando este fue concedido fue aumentando la intensidad del beso y sin mucha demora introdujo su lengua, moviéndola despacio, masajeando la suya contra la de la castaña, la cual no pudo contener un pequeño gemido. Ritsu dejó que su novia la dominara. Le gustaba cuando Mio la besaba de esa forma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Hacía que su alrededor desaparecería.

Se separaron unos centímetros, ambas jadeando por la falta de aire.

"¿Compensa eso mi falta de modales?" – Preguntó una Mio aun jadeante por causa del beso.

"Sí… si no fuese porque tus padres están en casa-"

"Si no estuvieran en casa ¿Qué?" – La cortó Mio.

"Bueno yo-" –No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Mio la volvió a cortar, pero esta vez con un beso.

Uso su peso para obligar a Ritsu a quedar tirada de espalda en la cama con ella encima. Cuando termino el beso no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello hasta llegar a su oído, cuando estuvo ahí se detuvo y le susurro – "Pues adivina que. Ellos no están en casa."

"¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste-"

"Mentí. Mis padres salieron por el fin de semana."

"¿Por qué mentirías por algo así?"

"Pues… porque si sabías que estaríamos las dos solas en casa te crearías expectativas y yo… quería darte una sorpresa."

"¿Sorpresa?" – Mio asintió – "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

"Bueno…" –dijo dándole besos en el cuello con cada palabra que decía – "Que… te parece… si tomas esto… como un adelanto… de tú cumpleaños…"

"Mmm…" – era todo lo que Ritsu podía musitar.

"Por esta noche… solo tienes que dejarte llevar." – seguía dándole besos por el cuello. Ritsu la abrazó para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Mio comenzó lentamente a desabotonar la blusa de Ritsu.

Llegado a ese punto no había vuelta atrás, la castaña había aceptado con gusto los afectos de su chica, en ese momento solo existían las dos. Olvidada quedó la caja de Pocky con el propósito de robarle besos, porque después de todo… ¿que era el juego del Pocky comparado con esto?

Ambas estaban cansadas luego de expresar físicamente su amor la una por la otra. Estaban en la cama tomadas de la mano, la estamina de cada una había llegado casi a su limite.

"Me gusta ser yo la que este en control… pero también me gusta cuando tú lo estás. Es excitante ver a la tímida Mio siendo menos… pudorosa y vergonzosa."

"Yo pensé que te gustaba siendo tímida y verme sonrojar."

"Eso también me gusta… la verdad me gusta todo. Cada faceta tuya me encanta. Cuando te sonrojas, cuando te asustas por cosas tontas, tu lado intelectual, el mandón, esa Mio que le da por pegarme… Todo lo que eres. No cambiaría nada. Es por eso que te amo."

"Ritsu."

"¿Mmm?" – Giró su cara para verle de frente.

"Yo también te amo." – ambas sonrieron.

Ritsu poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mio y esta la abrazo. En esta posición ambas se quedaron dormidas.

**K-ON!**

Ya había amanecido. Mio fue la primera en despertar, vio su celular sobre el velador y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 12.30.

"Ritsu." – le habló mientras la movía suavemente para despertarla.

"Mmm…" – replicó soñolienta.

"Vamos. Hay que levantarnos."

"No quiero."

"Es tarde."

"Quiero estar un rato más contigo." –Dijo toda caprichosa y se aferró más al cuerpo de Mio.

"Yo también… pero tengo hambre y mis papas no me dejaron nada para comer en la casa así que hay que salir a comprar algo."

"Está bien, Vamos." – se dio por vencida.

Se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Estaban en el vestíbulo cambiándose las pantuflas por zapatos cuando a Ritsu se le ocurrió una idea.

"Hey Mio! ¿Qué te parece si en vez de gastar dinero vamos a mi casa y comemos allá? Además como hoy es mi cumpleaños mi mamá querrá pasar un rato conmigo y siempre me cocina mi favorito." – tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"Claro, vamos a tú casa."

**K-ON!**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ritsu esta abrió la puerta y…

"**SORPRESA!**" – gritaron todos cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Wow! Casi me dan un infarto." –La castaña se veía feliz ante la sorpresa.

"No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?" – dijo Yui toda entusiasmada.

"No, la verdad no me lo esperaba… Muchas gracias a todas por venir."

"Como no íbamos a venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños Ricchan, eres nuestra amiga." – respondió Mugi con su típica sonrisa.

"¿quién organizo todo?"- preguntó la cumpleañera.

Fue Azusa quien respondió.

"Entre tu mamá y todas nosotras. Nosotras éramos las encargadas de la decoración y la comida con tú madre y Mio-senpai se tenía que encargar de mantenerte alejada para que no sospecharas nada."

"Así que tú también estabas en esto Mio. Lo hicieron muy bien en ningún momento me imagine algo así."

"Bueno no se queden ahí paradas, entren y que comience la fiesta." –las apuró la señora Tainaka.

**K-ON!**

Cuando ya la celebración había finalizado las chicas subieron a la habitación de Ritsu.

"¿Cuál fue la parte que más te gusto de tú cumpleaños Capitán Ricchan?" – preguntó Yui quien estaba sentada en el suelo con Azusa entre sus brazos.

"Mmm… veamos la parte que más me gusto…" – En ese momento Mio y Ritsu cruzaron la mirada y todo lo pasado la noche anterior se les vino a la mente – "Todo fue estupendo." – respondió por fin.

"Ah! No te creo, algo debió sobresalir. Para mí fue la torta, estaba exquisita."

El comentario los dejo a todos con una cara de -¿En serio? Comes pastel todos los días- pero nadie dijo nada.

"Bueno hablando de torta ¿alguien quiere un té?" –quiso saber la baterista.

"En serio Ritsu ¿un té?" – preguntó Mio medio burlona.

"No seriamos Houkago Tea Time sin el té."

Las demás asintieron para darle la razón.

"Entonces ¿Quién quiere té?" – volvió a preguntar.

Todas levantaron la mano.

"Bien. Vuelvo enseguida. Mio… ¿me ayudarías?"

Mio se levantó y la siguió al instante.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, pero en vez de dirigirse a la cocina Ritsu tomo de la mano a su novia y la guió al patio.

"¿Qué haces?"

La castaña no contestó, la siguió guiando hasta al patio. Cuando llegaron le soltó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Ritsu?"

"La mejor parte de mi cumpleaños fuiste tú. Solo quería que lo supieras."

Mio sonrió.

"Ya decía yo que era raro que te ofrecieras a buscar té." –Ambas rieron.

"Tenía que hacer algo para decírtelo. No quería hacerlo frente a todas."

"Entiendo. Me alegra que lo hayas echo." - Mio miró su celular.

"¿Qué haces Mio?"

"Son las 00:00"

"¿y?"

"Dentro de un minuto ya no será tú cumpleaños."

Ritsu sonrió paso sus brazos por el cuello de su novia, como colgándose, luego la miró de forma coqueta. Al instante Mio la abrazo por la cintura.

"Yo sé que podemos hacer durante ese minuto." – fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar el espacio que las separaba y capturar los labios de Mio con los suyos en un beso.

**N/A: Bueno si les gustó aganmelo saber. Nos leemos.**

Alex fuera.


End file.
